Alma Gemela
by Chobits3
Summary: Sentada en frente a su laptop, una chica de cabellera negra no encontraba la inspiración suficiente para la siguiente letra, necesitaba una canción nueva para el festival escolar y solo quedaba una semana y media, por muy relajada que estuviese no sabía cómo empezar… podrá encontrar la inspiración necesaria para escribir dicha canción? y saber en que se baso para poder escribir!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente! como estan?! espero que bien... como verán aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic, basado en la letra de una de mis canciones favoritas cuyo titulo es ALMA GEMELA, mismo titulo que llevara este humilde fic.**

**espero que les guste!**

* * *

Sentada en frente a su laptop, una chica de cabellera negra no encontraba la inspiración suficiente para la siguiente letra, necesitaba una canción nueva para el festival escolar y solo quedaba una semana y media, por muy relajada que estuviese no sabía cómo empezar…

* * *

"_A solo una semana y media del festival, y les prometí a las chicas hacer la siguiente letra" – _pensaba la pelinegra con su mirada fija en la computadora – _bueno tendrán que esperar un día más… _– soltó un ligero suspiro la bajista del HTT, se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cama pero antes apago la luz de su cuarto…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la pelinegra se levanto como de costumbre… se coloco su uniforme, tomo su bajo y salió de su cuarto, se asomo por la ventana para ver si la castaña ya se encontraba ahí afuera esperándola como siempre.

Salió de su casa no con la misma energía con la que solía ir a la escuela, seguía pensando en cómo empezar la letra de la próxima canción hasta que una voz muy familiar la saco de sus pensamientos…

* * *

¡¿Te hice esperar mucho?! – preguntaba la castaña mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa a la pelinegra

No mucho – dijo la pelinegra quien le devolvía la misma sonrisa a la castaña – bueno es hora de irnos a la escuela – ambas chicas iban en total silencio, pero una de ellas iba muy metida en sus pensamientos…

* * *

La castaña caminaba totalmente despreocupada, mientras tanto la pelinegra dirigía su mirada a su mejor amiga de la infancia. No sabía porque, pero al estar a su lado se sentía feliz… como si el tiempo no transcurriera, aunque su amiga era algo ruidosa cuando son horas de prácticas y aunque la pelinegra se molestara con ella por el escando que luego armaba, internamente le daba gracia aunque jamás lo iba admitir.

No se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la escuela, y lo más raro, es que no se toparon con ninguna de sus amigas… dejaron sus pertenencias en los casilleros y se dirigieron a su salón de clases y ahí vieron a la tecladista y a la guitarrista principal del HTT.

* * *

¡Mio-chan, Ricchan! Ohayou – exclamaba la ruidosa guitarrista del HTT con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

¡Hey Yui! – saludaba la baterista, mientras hacía cosas ridículas con la guitarrista

* * *

La pelinegra veía a sus amigas y no podía evitar reírse, mientras que la tecladista sonreía con un entusiasmo muy común en ella, después de unos minutos de relajo por parte de las castañas, la pelinegra se dirigió a su lugar… aun quedaban algunos minutos antes de que empezara la clase, tomo asiento y saco su cuaderno para canciones. La tecladista observaba a la bajista que no se le ocurría nada para la siguiente canción del grupo.

* * *

¿Aun no se te ocurre nada? – preguntaba inocentemente la tecladista, quien se encontraba a un costado de la pelinegra

No – se limito a contestar la pelinegra – aun no tengo la inspiración suficiente para escribir – suspiro la bajista del HTT

Tranquila Mio-chan, yo se que encontraras la inspiración suficiente… solo debes sentirlo – menciono la tecladista y se dirigió a su lugar.

* * *

El día transcurrió normal para las 5 integrantes del HTT, todas se veían felices comiendo los pastelillos que cierta rubia llevaba al club, aunque todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas… para la pelinegra no lo era, aun sentía ese vacío enorme dentro de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su cuaderno y saco una pluma para empezar a escribir. Las otras chicas estaban entretenidas viendo el vídeo del festival de hace dos años, mientras que la bajista se encontraba escribiendo sobre la mesa donde solían tomar té y comer pastelillos.

* * *

¡Al fin lo termine! – exclamaba la pelinegra, llamando la atención de las demás integrantes del club, mientras alzaba su cuaderno de canciones…

¿Qué terminaste Mio-chan? – preguntaba inocentemente la guitarrista principal mientras miraba fijamente a la pelinegra

Al fin termine la letra de la canción, ahora si ya podremos ensayar – decía eufóricamente la pelinegra

¡Enserio Mio-senpai! – exclamaba la pequeña gatita quien se dirigía hacia su senpai

Déjame ver la letra – decía la baterista, que sin más aviso le arrebató el cuaderno a la bajista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

La baterista al ver la letra de la pelinegra, no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro, las demás chicas veían a su presidenta con cara de preocupación, ya que no emitía ningún sonido…

* * *

Mugi encárgate de la pista – decía con una sonrisa la castaña, quien no dejaba de observar la letra de su amiga

¡De acuerdo Ricchan! – decía muy entusiasmada la rubia, la castaña le entrego el cuaderno con la letra a su otra amiga para que esta pudiese hacer la pista de la canción.

¡Bien chicas! nos vemos mañana temprano y nos iremos preparando para el festival - decía eufóricamente la baterista, el resto de las chicas asintieron y salieron del club de música ligera para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

**y que tal? bueno aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de este gran fic,** **como verán ando de vacaciones **

**y pues el uso de mi lap esta limitada! ****por lo tanto demorare en subir el cap, como también demorare **

**en subir la ****actualización ****de mi otro fic "Noche Eterna" **

**bueno espero sus REVIEWS**

_**Chobits3 offline**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA GENTE COMO ESTAN!? bueno aqui les traigo el segundo cap de este mini fic espero qe les guste :)**

* * *

"_No te preocupes Mio, tu letra me gusto demasiado pero, siento que… bueno no importa mañana paso por ti para irnos a la escuela y empezar con nuestros ensayos ojala Mugi ya tenga lista la pista y no demore como tu jeje, ciao Mio descansa"_

La pelinegra termino de leer el mensaje de texto que le había su mejor amiga, no sabia quien estaba mas sorprendida si ella o su amiga por el simple hecho que por primera vez le había gustado una canción de ella sin decir _"¡pica! Que cursi"_ mientras se rasca la espalda.

A la mañana siguiente la pelinegra se despertó temprano como de costumbre… se arregló para irse a la escuela en compañía de su mejor amiga. Salió de su casa y se quedo ahí afuera esperando a que la castaña llegara por ella.

* * *

_Será que ella se dio cuenta que la canción es subliminal – _decía la pelinegra en un ligero suspiro con su mirada perdida en el suelo

¿Decías algo? – preguntaba inocentemente la castaña

¿¡Eh!? – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la pelinegra, pues se vio sorprendida por su mejor amiga que se encontraba enfrente de ella

¿No vamos? – decía la castaña con su característica sonrisa

Si, vamos – contesto la pelinegra, quien le devolvía la sonrisa a su amiga

* * *

Durante en el transcurso del camino se toparon con sus demás amigas, la tecladista les había comentado que afortunadamente había terminado de hacer la pista de la canción… todas iban entre risas y bromas pero la única que se sentía fuera del circulo era la pelinegra. La única que podía notar esto era la castaña. Al llegar a la escuela cada una se dirigió a su respectivo salón, atendieron a sus horas de clases y estaban ansiosas por escuchar la pista de la tecladista.

En la hora de descanso, se dirigieron hacia el club, cada una se fue a sentar mientras que la tecladista preparaba el té…

* * *

¡Mugi-chan, Mugi-chan apúrate! – gritaba eufóricamente la guitarrista principal del HTT

Deja de hacer escandalo Yui-senpai – decía muy enojada la gatita del HTT

Ne, Azusa no seas así con Yui – mencionaba la baterista, que a su vez miraba disimuladamente a la bajista

Siento la demora chicas, pero aquí esta – decía la tecladista quien servía cierta porción de té a sus amigas y pedazo de pastelillo

Y donde esta la pista – esta vez la bajista fue quien hablo

¡Aquí esta! – mencionó la tecladista mientras enseñaba un disco y un reproductor de CD

* * *

La chica sin demorar más, colocó el CD en el reproductor mientras que las demás esperaban ansiosamente… las chicas se empezaron a quedar bien sorprendidas por el ritmo de la canción era un tanto misteriosa como a la vez linda… seguían escuchando atentamente la canción, al finalizar la tecladista le entrego a cada su respectiva partitura, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron sus instrumentos… después de unos 5 min de haber afinado empezaron a tocar, a pesar de que era la primera ocasión en tocar esa canción les había salido muy bien…

El resto de la semana fue así ensayar y ensayar durante las horas de descanso… se encontraban a un solo día del festival escolar, ya habían decidido que Mio seria la vocalista mientras tanto Yui y Mugi seria segunda voces…

A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas del HTT se encontraban dando su último ensayo antes de que fuera su turno para subir al escenario para tocar su majestuosa canción, al cabo de unos minutos terminaron de ensayar y empezaron a mover sus respectivos instrumentos hacia la parte detrás del escenario solo faltaba un turno para que ellas pasaran… como siempre la que se encontraba totalmente nerviosa era la bajista, pero con un poco de ayuda de sus amigas lograron controlar sus nervios…

* * *

Y bueno eso fue el club de Magia – se escuchaba decir dando por terminado el turno de las personas que estaban en el escenario – ahora con ustedes el Club de Música Ligera – dando anuncio a las chicas del HTT.

Todas las chicas ya se encontraban en posición para empezar a tocar sin antes lo MC's de Yui…

¡Hola, Somos Houkago Tea Time! y tocaremos nuestra mas reciente composición – mencionaba la guitarrista con su épico entusiasmo – ¡Alma Gemela! – grito eufóricamente la chica, mientras que la demás personas empezaban aplaudir

* * *

[**NOTA: para que puedan apreciar mejor esta parte les recomiendo que escuchen la canción, se llama alma gemela de Belinda]**

* * *

Lentamente se empezaba a escuchar el sonido del teclado y luego la batería en conjunto de los demás instrumentos, pequeños gritos se escuchaban al fondo del auditorio… dando inicio a la letra de la canción

_**Yo sé que hay en mí  
Una parte sin vivir  
Alguien falta aquí  
Para que pueda ser feliz**_

_**Quién eres en dónde te encuentras**_  
_**Dí algo.**_

_**Yo se qué tu eres...**_  
_**Que eres mi otra mitad**_  
_**Me siento incompleta,**_  
_**No puedo yo explicarlo**_  
_**Por qué no me dejas**_  
_**Ya ni respirar**_

Las chicas empezaban acompañar a la bajista en coro _**  
**_

_**Alma gemela dónde estás  
Dame una seña para encontrar  
Donde te escondes, dí algo ya  
Alma gemela tú debes hablar  
**_

Pequeños gritos por parte de las demás chicas del auditorio se lograban escuchar, las chicas del HTT tenia a casi toda la escuela encendida con esa nueva canción… y la bajista era quien mas disfrutaba de la canción, sin duda alguna era uno de sus mejores éxitos…

_**Quién eres en dónde te encuentras  
Dí algo.**_

**_Yo sé qué tu eres..._**  
**_Que eres mi otra mitad_**  
**_Me siento incompleta,_**  
**_No puedo yo explicarlo_**  
**_Por qué no me dejas_**  
**_Ya ni respirar_**

**_...quien eres...como te llama..._**  
**_...en donde te encuentras...quien eres..._**  
**_...que haces...tu di algo..._**  
**_...yo se que tu eres...que eres mi otra mitad..._**  
**_...entonces quin soy...me siento incompleta..._**  
**_...no,no estas...puedo yo explicarlo..._**  
**_...si, si puedes explicar...sabes que me pasa a mi..._**

Otra vez las chicas acompañaban a la bajista en sintonía de coro_**  
**_

_**Alma gemela dónde estás  
Dame una seña para encontrar  
Donde te escondes, dí algo ya  
Alma gemela tú debes hablar  
**_

Los coros se empezaban a escuchar…

_**...alma gemela donde estas  
donde te escondes Dí algo ya...  
**_

La bajista tenia a todo el cuerpo estudiantil encendido de eso no había duda_**  
Alma gemela dónde estás  
Dame una seña para encontrar  
Donde te escondes, Dí algo ya  
Alma gemela tú debes hablar...**_

* * *

Al acabar la canción todos los presentes gritaban eufóricamente hacia el grupo de chicas que se encontraba arriba en el escenario, la baterista miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga y al parecer había entendido el mensaje de la canción, su mejor amiga aun tenia un hueco vacío en ella y alguien tenia que llenarlo, pero no sabia si ella podía ser ese "alguien" para llenar dicho vacío...

* * *

_**BUENO COMO VERAN QERIA TERMINAR ESTE FIC CON ESTE CAPITULO...**_

_**PERO ME SALIO UN CAPITULO MAS :) ASI QUE POSIBLEMENTE EL **_

_**PROX CAP SEA EL FINAL! :D **_

_**Y... QUE TAL EL CAP? bueno espero sus REVIEWS! FAV o FOLLOW**_

_**P.D. este viernes o fin de semana puede que suba la Actualizacion de "NOCHE ETERNA"**_

_**CIAO...!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola chicos y chicas! si lo se este cap debio publicarse antes de que se acabara el mes de julio**_

_**pero no me encontraba con el animo suficiente! pero que creen ya esta aqui mi Ultimo cap de este**_

_**lindo fic asi que lean!**_

* * *

**capitulo anterior**

Al acabar la canción todos los presentes gritaban eufóricamente hacia el grupo de chicas que se encontraba arriba en el escenario, la baterista miraba fijamente a su mejor amiga y al parecer había entendido el mensaje de la canción, su mejor amiga aún tenía un hueco vacío en ella y alguien tenía que llenarlo, pero no sabía si ella podía ser ese "alguien" para llenar dicho vacío...

* * *

**capitulo actual**

Las integrantes del HTT siguieron con su presentación con 2 canciones mas, aunque "Fuwa Fuwa Time" y "Gohan wa Okazu" son canciones que de una u otra manera prendía el escenario… "Alma Gemela" fue un HIT dentro de la escuela… el festival seguía con las presentaciones de los demás clubes, mientras tanto la chicas del HTT se dirigían a la sala del club, todas iban hablando alegremente pero una de ellas iba en total silencio…

Sí, la castaña iba metida en sus pensamientos… no dejaba de pasar la primera canción por su cabeza, la manera en la que la joven bajista cantaba y ver como los presentes aplaudían

* * *

¿Te sucede algo? – preguntaba la bajista, mirando con preocupación a la castaña

¡¿eh?! – fue lo único que dijo la castaña

Te pregunte si te sucedía algo, es que vienes algo distraída – decía amenamente la pelinegra – además no vienes con tu clásico escandalo ¿te sientes bien Ritsu?

* * *

Palabras con un tono de preocupación salían de la pelinegra, la castaña se le quedo mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, sus ojos color miel se perdían en lo profundo de esos ojos grises. Ambas chicas estaban estáticas en los escalones, la pelinegra se encontraba un escalón arriba de la castaña. Ninguna de las dos decía algo, pero su silencio fue destruido por la chillona voz de la guitarrista principal

* * *

¿¡Chicas no piensan entrar!? – gritaba desde la puerta la chica de ojos color chocolate

Subimos en 10 minutos – y sin más aviso la castaña jalo de la mano a la pelinegra, bajando a gran velocidad por las escaleras dejando a una chica de ojos chocolate parada a un costado de la puerta con cara de signo de interrogación

¡Hey Ritsu! ¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntaba la pelinegra, pero veía que la castaña no decía nada.

* * *

Después de unos cinco minutos ambas chicas se encontraban detrás de los salones de primer año, nadie se encontraba alrededor de ahí, ya que todos se encontraban en el auditorio…

* * *

Ahora si me podrás aclarar el porque me trajiste hasta aquí – decía agitadamente la pelinegra

Iré directo al grano Mio – era lógico que la castaña no se encontrase cansada, ya que cada mañana hacia ejercicio presentando así un buen acondicionamiento

¿! Que te sucede Ritsu!? – la cara de preocupación en la pelinegra se hacía presente de nuevo

Dime Mio, ¿te gusta alguien de la escuela? – pregunto seriamente la castaña, sus ojos nuevamente buscaron esos hermosos ojos grises de su amiga

Po.. Porque lo dices – contestaba la pelinegra, era evidente que ella también buscaba la mirada de su amiga y buscaba perderse en esos ojos color miel que tanto amaba

Dime quien te gusta Mio, no lo ocultes soy tu amiga – esto último lo dijo casi en susurro, mientras agarraba la mano de la pelinegra

Porque insistes demasiado – decía la pelinegra mientras seguía mirando a la persona que tenía en frente de ella – pero sí, sí me gusta alguien de la escuela… pero es inalcanzable para mí – esto último lo decía mientras bajaba su mirada

Me sentiré mal conmigo misma pero debo hacer algo – esa misma determinación de hace rato se hacía presente en la castaña

* * *

Con la mano que tenía disponible, la castaña alzo del mentón a la pelinegra… provocando que ambas se miraran fijamente y sin pensarlo dos veces la distancia que había en ellas dejo de existir por causa de un lindo y tierno beso.

Extrañamente ambas chicas era la una para la otra, por mucha diferencia que hubiese en ellas… habían similitudes que tenían, nadie sabía cómo ellas podían ser almas gemelas si son tan opuestas, pero en el amor eso no importa.

* * *

_**y que les parecio!? bueno a mi me gusto la determinacion de Ritsu! **_

_**y bueno ya Subi el ultimo cap de "juntas para siempre" ahora me queda**_

_**terminar el fic de Noche Eterna! :S espero Reviews! **_


End file.
